


Photo op in Rome

by Dx_elf



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Confessions, Conventions, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dx_elf/pseuds/Dx_elf
Summary: A photo op session brought Jensen into a realization he couldn't manage to keep hidden inside him any longer.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: Collecting Cockles





	Photo op in Rome

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a cute photo of cockles and i got inspired by it. This is my first attempt to write something ever.

They were in a familiar situation. They knew the corridors and the large spaces around them... They even knew the damn chairs they've been sitting on... they were in Rome.. jibcon.. Jensen always felt this place different like he could be someone else.. somebody who would think less.. and act more ,like he was free.. maybe it was the apple juice or the language around him make him feel that way.. or maybe it was the fact that he was miles away from home and from everything that made him himself... And Misha..well misha was always free-spirited no matter where he was. He's a special human being ,the way he thinks. Jensen always has been fascinated by that. He could just stand still and stare at his friend talking, taking him minutes before realising that there are other people in the room too.

"Hey pal.. five minutes on stage"Jensen hearing a familiar voice... Turning his eyes away from the screen ,seeing his friend looking back at him making a gesture with his hand pointing at the direction of a door. " What do you want to drink? I'm going to ask daniela for an orange juice I think I need it" Misha said walking towards the door.  
"I'll have one too. Thanks mish." Jensen said and a smile so soft appeared in his face. Sometimes this happening, when he was talking to misha or about misha a soft honest smile drawing on his face without even realising it. (But the fans did..Oh the fans have seen things) people talk making assumptions about them wanting them to be something more.

It was a half hour panel with the two men creating something on stage. It was unnatural how much chemistry between those two existed. They laughed,they told stories and answered questions about the show... But while doing all of those things, green eyes full of lust and maybe sometimes sadness were locked to those bright blue, giving him back warmth and security. This was happening year after year... And that feeling in Jensen's stomach grew stronger. In fact many feelings and sensations surrounding his body whenever misha was close.

After that the photo op session. People was coming and going making their demands on how they wanted their photos to be. And the two friends always did what they do best, whispering to one another funny comments about those demands. Comments so clever sometimes Jensen took time to process before bursting into his signature laugh. It was something they hated at the beginning... People using them like that.. but over the years grew to like the opportunity and the excuse to touch each other. Even if this means the naked of their hands.  
"Can you look at him and be cute?" a girl said to them  
Misha turned to his side and place his head on Jensen's shoulder. Just like that without touching him, his eyes blue, glazing ,promising looked at Jensen. With a smile so pure almost annoying. Then Jensen stiff as a rock, legs pinned to the ground,just turned his head to lock eyes with his friend. That was the moment something broke inside him, this time when those lost ,tired green eyes locked into those blue. Made him mad , ungry ,sad , happy , excited , confused , every possible feeling a human being could feel was inside Jensens head right now. It was like a fire inside him. And again the world had stopped around them.

A few minutes later the two of them are heading back to the green room.Jensens hands were freezing cold and sweaty but his ears and cheeks was red like flames coming out of him. With one wish on his head for that green room to be empty.

"I think it went good" Misha said with a relief in his voice entering the room first  
"Are you ok by the way ? Something went off at some point, i can't put my finger on it but something happened to you." Said playfully cracking his voice while turning to look at his friend behind him.  
Jensen now entered the room terrified on the thought that it was in fact empty.  
He closed the door and immediately push his back on it with his hand stil on the knob, like he needed somewhere to secure his posture.  
"Mish...(his voice trembling) I.. I'm not ok...i far from ok.." 

Concern now drawn to the face of his friend  
" You know you can always talk to me"  
Tuned to his way now " come on men sit down and tell me " "was it a question about destiel i know you have your thoughts about it but..." Misha keep rumbling on about who knows what but Jensen was now glued to the door like no blood reaching his knees.Eyes on the floor.  
Misha eventually understood that it was something more that was bothering his friend and got closer to him.  
"Hey jen...did you go somewhere? Said reaching for Jensen shoulder.  
And then the ligth haired men hearing his voice without his brains permission.  
"Men....I love you..." Voice barely coming out of his beautiful mouth. And eyes shining, watery ready to drop a single tear staring those blue across them.  
"I loved you for so long.. I don't even know how long...how..why...but..but when i see you..when you are around me you make me feel things men... things i can't afford to feel...but i can't anymore i can't...." A mixture of happiness and desperation in his words.he had that smile tho. the one that appears when misha is around, you could barely see it but it was there.  
The other man standings across him slowly moving his hand towards his friends neck up from his shoulder so soft and sensational, trembling barely touching his fingertips to the naked skin , sending chills down to his spine, eventually cupping the taller mans face. Palm worm soothing. Thumb Brushing one of those tears.  
Those blue seas now dripping ,cooling down in strings the fire of his cheeks.  
His smiled...the most beautiful smile Jensen has ever seen it was that smile, that moment..the only thing he needed right now.  
And then moving forward, lips pressed against lips ,soft wet racing to hold on, tongues touching ,tingling ,providing pleasure. body against body they could both hear the other ones heart pounding so loud it was scary. Kiss full of lust and guilt...but soft and full of feelings as their tears joined.  
Mishas right hand down on his side found it's way into Jensens as their fingers intertwine to a strong hold like it always belonged there.  
Misha broke the kiss first, foreheads still touching whisper into the other mans mouth, lips brushing against each other, breathe becoming one. "I wanted this...i needed this, jen I've always wanted this. I love you"


End file.
